


And Then They Were Roommates

by Aox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21553030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aox/pseuds/Aox
Summary: Harry is tired. Draco is scared. Hermione is brilliant. Ron is hungry. Blaise is snarky. Pansy is fabulous. What is different? Oh yeah, only the brand spanking new fifth house of Hogwarts comprised entirely of eighth year students. It will serve both as an educational experience as well as a wellness check for survivors of the war.There's only one small problem. This fifth house is supposed to bring together survivors. Meaning that all previous animosity will not be tolerated.This is going to be interesting.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	1. Draco

To this very day, I wonder what it would have been like if I had been a better friend. Do I mean a better friend to Blaise or Pansy or the hundreds of other Slytherins I lived with? No. I mean being a better friend to that beautiful, mocha-skinned, green-eyed boy in the robe shop all those fateful years ago. You see, there was a certain way I was taught to make friends. Show off, flaunt my heritage, show him I was a pureblood, that I was good enough to garner the attention of someone so beautiful, so perfect. Although, it was plain enough to see in the way he carried himself, that someone had hurt him in unimaginable ways. He was tired.

That's why I wanted to be friends with him. I wanted to see him smile and laugh, and watch those emerald eyes put the stars to shame. That was something my childhood friends and I did in secret when our parents were off at their meetings. We told jokes to see who could make us all laugh, even as screams trailed down the hall.

Right then and there, I decided I wanted to see those incredible green eyes light up. To see those bruises on his arms disappear, and to see the ribs protruding from his sides melt into the nice layer of fat my mother’s cooking would put on him. Yes, that would do quite nicely.

This would never happen though, because I could never keep my fat mouth closed. I was told the Weasels were traitors to the bloodline, and they were the epitome of scum on this earth; I was taught that they were to be hated. This was why I offered to become the magnificent boy’s true friend. I did not want his parents to be mad at him for affiliating with the scum. Little did I know.

That boy became the center of my world for the next seven years. Even when he was not around me I needed to know what he was up to at all times, he was my charge, and I needed to be near him 24/7. If he would not let me do that as a friend, then I would do it as an enemy. I would fulfill whatever role he needed me too. At first I was angry and hurt by his betrayal, and knew this role of hatred would be an easy one to slip into, but once I realized this was a surefire way to see those green eyes burn with a passion and fury that shook me to my core, then I loved the role. It did not matter what hateful things he said to me, or the hateful things I said back, all that mattered was the fact that he was near me, focused on me, and that was enough. I guess you can say love is selfish. Mine sure as hell was.

How his that messy-haired boy today? I could not tell you. I will be able to soon, as I will be returning to Hogwarts for the newly founded “eighth year” all students who fought through the war would need to attend to fulfill their requirements before graduation. This year will be hell in a handbasket, but it will be as it always was, school years filled with hatred and attention. Let’s get this over with.

* * *

I was able to get all of my school supplies without a problem. All I had to do was go into Knockturn Alley, and all of the bigoted bastards who thought of me as some kind of hero for fighting for Voldemort practically handed my supplies to me. Grotesque.

The train, however, was a different matter entirely. Although, no one even glanced my direction. I was able to find an empty compartment and relax for the moment. That was, until I heard the voices from outside the cabin.

“No, you ask him. I said thank you to the man at the front of the train which means I have done enough talking for today so you have to ask him,” the rushed little voice said. A much calmer voice responded

“Yeah, I’m not doing it.” Problem solved with that one.

“How about I ask for the both of you and all of us can sit together,” a high pitched voice came sliding down the hall, “it's the last compartment available, so it's all of us.” I prayed to whatever god would listen that the nasally voice did not belong to the person I knew it did. That was the same voice that punched me in the face fourth year.

“Oh jolly, we’ll need to join you.” Thank the lord above that was Pansey’s voice. I know her. I enjoy her.

“There's too many people. We won't all fit. Come, we’re finding another compartment,” the succinct girl from before said to the hyperactive child as she dragged them away. I didn't dare look up as the door to the compartment was pulled open.

“Oh, I see why no one else chose to sit here,” the Weasel boy said. Why thank you Ronald, that's exactly what I needed to brighten up my day, thank you so much for your kind, kind words.

“Oh yeah, ‘cause who the hell would want to sit next to this gross ass motherfucker,” Blaise said with a grin worthy of the Cheshire cat. The little asshole was going to get a piece of my mind when we got back to the dorms. I threw him my best death glare as he strode into the cabin. The others filtered in, with a very weary-looking Potter bring up the rear.

He looked tired. I don’t know why he looked tired, but he does and I don't like it. It looked like the kind of tired that only comes from emotional pain. His skin lacked the golden hue it always has, and his posture folded in on itself, as though he was trying to hug himself. I would hug him. I would give him the best...

“What?” Potter said. I realized that in all of my examination I was staring. And when I stare I have a tendency to snarl. Force of habit I suppose.

“Nothing Potter. Just basking in your glory” I spit out. He snarled back at me, then curled in further on himself. Why was he shrinking? Oh no, we will have none of that. No sir.

* * *

The rest of the train ride was filed with Granger talking louder than I thought humanly possible to the Weasel that stole my friend sitting right beside her, and pansy sneering at her the whole way. To be perfectly honest, I was probably sneering too. My face just makes these movements before I can stop it. Every once in a while I would catch a glimpse of Potter’s eyes, and my breath was taken from me. I think it should be illegal for one human to have this much say over my bodily functions.

Finally, the train ride was over, and we were able to step off of the train. I pushed my trunk to the outskirts of the crowd, and Pansy and Blaise followed me. They are sweethearts those two. Surprisingly enough, Potter was on the outskirts of the crowd as well. Or he was trying to be at least; there were swarms of people pushing past each other to get his attention. He looked thoroughly uncomfortable with all of the attention, something I thought was impossible. I thought everyone loved attention; I would kill for that kind of praise.

“All eight yers over ‘ere,” that Hagrid man bellowed. I walked across the courtyard as slowly as I could. I wanted to see who all was in the crowd before I put them at my back. It turns out that there were not many of us. The golden trio, of course, a handful of other Gryffindors, some Ravenclaw and less Hufflepuff, but Zambini, Parkinson, and I made up all of the Slytherin returners. At least this meant I only had one roommate. That would be nice.

“Yous got different tasks ta be taken care of so jus wait ‘ere for a moment.” Alright, no problem there. As it turned out, we did not have to wait very long, as this long woman strode up to a platform. She was not a teacher I had ever seen before, this woman was entirely new to Hogwarts. She was a thin woman with a bony structure that could pass as a Malfoy were it not for her dark complexion and even darker hair. She had an air of authority around her, and yet, she had an underlying playfulness one would not have been able to see if not for years of experience form trying to see the good in evil people. This woman was not evil, I could tell.

“Hello students,” the woman said, “I am Antrome from the ministry of magic. My job is to ensure that all of the students who fought in the war will leave this school with the proper education and a proper state of mind. I am in charge of you the way McGonagall is in charge of the entire student body. We will be working together, of course, but any and all housing, scheduling, and Quidditch questions will go through me. I am here to lighten the Headmaster’s load.

“I have, in my hand, the room assignments for all of you. The Headmaster and I both agreed none of you will be separated into houses; we do not want residual war aggression being funneled into inter-house aggression. The entire Eighth-year class is one house, and will be a temporary ‘5th house’ within the school.

“I will call up your names individually, and you will receive your class schedule and room assignments.” she cleared her throat and began, “Hermione Granger…”

My classes were all together uneventful. There were certain classes that I was able to finish regardless of the war, so I thankfully had a shortened schedule this year. Except for the potions apprenticeship I had asked for, that was technically an extra class.

I was studying the paper intently, figuring out the fastest route to and from each one, when Blesie walked up to me.

“Why aren't you freaking out?” he asked.

“What do you mean?” I asked with all the nonchalance I could muster.

“Did you even look at the room assignments? I’m with one mister Neville Longbottom. Not you.”

My blood froze. If I was not with Zambini than who the hell was I with? I just assumed that I was rooming with him, I have always roomed with him since year one. I flipped the paper over, and there it was. The words dorm mate, and next to it, a name.

_Harry James Potter_


	2. Harry

I am tired. So very, very tired.

To hell with it, I’m irritated too. When I went to that interview with The Quibbler, I thought that people would respect my wishes. It's the first, last, and the only interview I did after the war where I detailed my entire experience and wrote exactly what I wanted to happen after. The article was close to 30 pages long; maybe no one read it to the end.

I said I wanted to blend in my last year. Melt into the masses. I didn't want there to be a scene or a crowd asking what the war was like for me, I said all of that in the article. Read, people, read.

Against my most desperate wishes, I made one of the biggest scenes to date on platform 9 ¾. There were so many people. There were Aurors stationed at the entrance to the platform to make sure that any remaining dark lord sympathizers would not throw a hex my direction. They were also there to part the crowd and make sure that I did not delay the train. I promise that I did not mean to delay the train. I want to go home too.

Eventually, after the chaotic mess that was crossing the platform, I entered the train. Hermoine took the lead, as per usual, with Ron in the middle. We decided that the three of us would cross the platform together to give less hassle to the Aurors. Ok, I lied, Hermione decided we would cross together and she was correct.

I have my head down, with my eyes studying the carpet. If my head had been up, I would have seen the faces pressed to the glass, trying to catch a glimpse at the Golden Trio. As it was, I did not notice them. What I did notice, however, was my neglect of the train. I never looked at the pattern of the carpet. All of the times I was on this train, memorizing every little detail I could, I never once bothered to memorize the carpet. I’m sorry.

I hear a small discussion ahead of me. Hermione’s talking. She is a frequent talker so I’ve trained myself to listen for keywords. She's not saying any of the keywords, so I’m really not listening. Eventually, I bother to listen enough to hear another voice. Pansy. Then Ron starts moving. Is there going to be a fight? Oh, no, we’re just entering the compartment. Good.

I'm the last one in the compartment, so I close the door and look at who I'm sitting with. Oh, thank god for small mercies. It's Draco and friends. At least none of them will fawn over me. I don't have to deal with prying questions or the “my mum just wanted to know-” bullshit.

I feel his eyes on me. It's not an entirely unpleasant situation. It's actually comfortably familiar. I still mouth off anyway. He quips back and looks away. I throw one last snarl his direction for good measure, then slump into my seat in utter exhaustion.

* * *

Eventually, the train comes to a stop. That's the last time I’ll experience that. I hope the train knows I’m going to miss it, if that makes sense.

We all exit the train to another crowd. This ones as bad as the last, except there are no Aurors to stop everyone, and pushing a kid away from you is generally frowned upon. That moral code will only last so long if these little shits keep this up.

Thankfully, all of the children were saved. Hagrid comes stomping to us. Well, I know he's not trying to stomp, but there are little tremors in the earth anyway.

“I see you made it here alright. One-piece an all,” Hagrid bellowed, “back ‘ere for your eighth year. Last one.” Hagrid’s voice was tight as he said this.

“You’re acting like we’re never going to visit you.” Leave it to Hermione to settle Hagrids nerves and sum up all of our thoughts in one go. Yes, I will visit Hagrid, as regularly as I can.

“Good! Now, I been told ta round all eight years up in one place. Over there, by the platform, that's where ya need ta go.” Hagrid looked over our heads and found another group of eighth years. He pushed past us as we headed towards the indicated direction. I tried to stay on the outside of the group, as best I could.

A woman started to give a speech. I instantly liked her. She never once looked at me longer than she looked at other people. Her eyes didn't miss a beat. In fact, she might have been looking at Hermione more than she was looking at me. That’s a good change of pace and good for Hermione too.

She eventually finished what she was saying. I didn't catch all of what she said, but I'm sure Hermione will tell me. She said that we could talk to her about Quidditch. If there’s a possibility that I could play again, then I will take it.

She also said something about no houses. That's ok. I wonder what Quidditch tournaments will look like not with five teams instead of four. We do not have enough people back to make an entire team. Not to mention Malfoy. What will it be like now that there are two head seekers on one team?

I look over at him. He looks tired. No, scratch that, he never looks tired. To an outsider, he looks bored. I am not an outsider, I spent seven years with an unhealthy obsession for that man. I know exactly how he looks.

He's scared. I look around the group of eighth years. Most of the crowd is looking at the speaker. Some are looking at me. But the others? They're scowling at Malfoy. That’s not good, that’s my job!

He doesn't seem to notice them. If he does, he doesn't seem to care. I mean, he probably does care but he doesn't look like he cares.

“Hermione Granger.” The woman at the front is calling out names now. I look at Hermione to see if she was in trouble. She just started moving to the stage, where the woman handed her an envelope. “Pansy Parkinson-” oh so she was just calling our names?

“Brave of them to come back, don't you think?” Ron spoke directly in my ear. He's never been good at whispering.

“Yeah, it was.” I’m almost impressed.

“Harry Potter.” I started moving towards the stage. It was almost as quiet as my first year when the sorting hat tried arguing with me. I grabbed the letter and walked back to Ron. I opened it and looked over my classes. I'd be in a fifth-year defense against the dark arts class. Really? There was a note that said this was to make up for Umbridge. It was in McGonagall’s handwriting. I smiled and released some tension in my shoulders that I did not realize was there. The note said that I would be a TA. I would be teaching again.

I heard a swoosh of fabric and saw two perfectly polished shoes in front of me. I kept reading. The owner of said shoes cleared his throat. This paper really is fascinating.

“Potter.”

“Yes?” I still did not look up. I did not want to.

“Since you're so fascinated with paper at the moment, maybe you should bother flipping the paper over. There's a back side you know?”

Damn, he was right. I didn't notice. I generally skimmed the page before I realized Malfoy was talking to me. Holding a conversation. Why was he doing that? Everyone around us was quiet. I could feel their eyes on us.

“This side just has our room number and roommate,” I said, confused.

“Exactly. Our room number.” He looked at me with big eyes.

He made them bigger.

That's code for something. I looked at the page with more intent. What did he want me to see? What is it?

Oh.

_Oh._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Friends! Oh my goodness this is way more popular than I thought it would be. anyways, I will try my absolute hardest to keep a semi-regular chapter release time. It is testing season though so there's not guarantee. I am a master procrastinator, however, and I am funneling my stress into these pages. Maybe there is hope for regular updates? I don't know. For the sake of my Psych grade lets hope not. 
> 
> Sorry for the small chapter. The next one is longer I promise <3


	3. Draco

Leave it to me to fall in love with an idiot. Ok, well he's not an idiot, just oblivious, but I’m frustrated enough that he will hereby be called an idiot. 

“We’re sharing a room?” the mop of hair asked. He was still looking at the paper so I got an unfiltered view of his head. I really like his hair. When I don’t answer he looks up. His eyes are much much greener up close, with a ring of dark blue on the outside. Spectacular. I remember that he asked me a question but I forgot my retort so he’ll just have to live with silence. 

“Ron, who are you rooming with?” Hermione asked when she realized. 

The startled ginger started flipping all of his papers over frantically. He finally made it to the proper page before he said. “Thomas Alcot?”

All three of the Golden Trio members looked so lost. It was almost funny. Finally, I said, “Thomas Alcot was a Ravenclaw. Very good with potions.” There was a point in time when Ravenclaws and Slytherin shared a potions class. Dumbledore soon realized that the collective genius of both houses was not something that could be contained in a simple classroom. Ultimately, a “gas leak” our third meant that all students couldn't take their finals. Pitty. 

Thomas was simply brilliant in that endeavor, but he was a muggleborn so I could not affiliate with him further according to my parents.

“I could use help with potions,” Ron said, “which one is he?” Ron turned to scan the crowd. I hope he did not expect me to tell him. Why would I do that?

Thankfully I was saved when Thomas himself walked towards Ron. I eventually asked Pansy who she was rooming with, causing her face to go pale.

“Take a wild guess.”

I turned towards Granger. “You’re living together, yes?” They both nodded their heads. I was about to comment something hideously brilliant and snarky when Harry cleared his throat. 

“Well, since we’re all living together, why don’t we eat together at dinner?” That was uncharastically observant of him. Blaise, Pansy, and I were stunned into silence. Even Ron broke the conversation with Thomas to throw a wild look Harry’s direction. Eat with Harry Potter? I'm going to have a heart attack and die. Pansy, the all-knowing bitch she is, turns to me and gives a wicked grin.

“I think that's a wonderful idea, Potter.”

* * *

I am going to eat with Harry Potter. Not just stare at him eat, I’d done that plenty, but eat  _ with  _ him. Same table and everything. 

Harry is looking into the crowd of people around us nervously. He is standing with half of his back to the crowd. The other side of his body is very close to Blaise. If Zambini does not switch places with me I might just have to casually decapitate him. 

“Good, good.” Harry nods his head without looking at us. He's turned towards Antrome. “Who is she again?”

“I’ll give you the rundown at dinner,” Hermoine says. Apparently, she is very used to this Harry’s obliviousness as she isn't even phased. Pansy, on the other hand, is not impressed.

“Riveting conversation topic,” she says, “do you always plan your conversations beforehand?” Weasly looks ready to kill her and Granger looks pissed. Only Blaise and I knew that she was only poking fun at them. Ok, maybe there was some sincerity in that statement. The speech just ended not 20 minutes ago. 

“I wasn't listening, I heard something about quidditch and that I’m not in Gryffindor anymore. Those were the important bits.” I knew Harry had a one-track mind but this was ridiculous. There were many important parts of the speech he left out, house hostility being one of those parts. 

“We’ll also have to talk about quidditch,” Harry looked at me as he said this. Why did we need to talk about quidditch?

I was about to ask him what he meant when the half-giant started bellowing from across the train stop. He could cover that distance with tree steps why did he have to yell? Regardless, it was time to board the ‘horseless’ carriages heading towards Hogwarts. The six of us could have fit into one carriage, however, that Lovegood girl and Longbottom snatched the Golden Trio away before I could casually slip in the cart.

That's ok. I'm guaranteed to see him again. I watch as the cart jolts away. Some of the tension in Potter’s shoulders is gone. There is a burning look in his eyes, and his eyebrows are drawn tight, but his body has released some of its earlier exhaustion.

He looks better already. 

* * *

“Admiring the view or lamenting that we couldn’t sit with him?” Pansy said leaning towards me.

“Yes,” I sighed, “but we will see him again.”

“You sure as bloody hell will be. You’ll be sleeping mere feet from the man.” Blaise looked at me. “Just think about it, if his hair looks like that after a day, what will his bed-head look like?” Zambini raised an eyebrow and tilted his head towards me. My heartbeat picked up. He’s trying to kill me. 

“You’re both boys, you can tell me," Pansy looked my way, "is morning wood really a thing?” Blaise burst into laughter. I couldn’t wrap my head around this. If I saw that man tented. Oh lord, we’ll be changing in the same room. If I see that man naked. 

I was sufficiently in gay panic mode before pansy was able to drag me to a carriage. We caught the last one so we did not have to sit with anyone else. I could continue this treacherous daydream I was having. 

There was one time, the closest I ever saw to seeing Harry naked. Oh god. 

It was just after a quidditch match. Harry caught the snitch, naturally, but Slytherin knocked enough Gryffindor players off their broom that we beat them by scoring obscenely. I was high on a win, but pissed at that raven-haired beauty for besting me again. That’s when I looked to the right, towards their locker room. Someone walked out. The door swung open.

And there he was.

He was in the shower. He turned as I was walking past and I got just the most incredible view of…

The jolt of the cart threw me out of the best part of the dream. We were here. I hope no one actually expects me to stand up. That would be embarrassing, to say the least. 


	4. Draco and Harry

**Harry-**

“I wonder where the fifth house will be. Will there be another turret on the castle? Oh! Goodness are we in the basement?” Hermione asked. I didn’t even think about where we would be. I just assumed we would be in the Gryffindor house, but seeing as were not a part of them anymore, we would need a different place.

“Maybe we’re in the four usual houses, they’re just going to hit shuffle on which dormitory we’re sleeping in!” Ron provided simply to irk his love.

“Oh! Maybe you will be in the basement, mione.” I provided. The look she shot me might have been another attempt on my life.

“I saw them putting up tents in the woods,” Luna said, “at least the nargles can't get us there, but there are plenty blibbering humdingers that’ll cause enough problems. Make sure to eat enough garlic at dinner” She turned away before any of us could ask what the bloody hell a blibbering humdinger was. On second thought, I don't want to know. I’ll just eat enough garlic to make up for my ignorance.

“They cant put us in the woods!” Hermione said. She was very mad. I knew that she wanted people to think she was frustrated about the conditions of the tent, but in reality, she just didn't want to be in a tent anymore. The three of us spent enough time camping to last a lifetime.

I would have panicked right along with her, but then I thought about what it would be like to see Draco try to live in a tent. Posh little ass couldn’t make it. His hair would do wild things. I wonder what his hair looks like in the morning. Is it…

“Harry, why are you smiling? Are you excited to be in a tent?” Hermione was looking at me with shocked eyes.

“Trying to picture the Slytherins in a tent,” I said in lew of an explanation. Ron then gave a startlingly good impression of Draco in the morning. He's always been terrifyingly good at impressions. He and Hermione could take over the world if they just brewed poly juice potion and sent Ron in. On second thought, the one time we tried that, we almost died. Nevermind, don’t listen to me.

The entrance to the dining hall has always been one of my favorite things. I guess it was because walking through the doors my first year meant that I belonged. I was a wizard. I was justified to be there.

Now, as I walked through the doors this year, there was an entire different layout to the room. Instead of the previous rows of tables, there were shorter tables set at a curious pattern. There was not one direct path to the front of the room, as there always has been, but now the checkered layout of the dining tables gave a more cluttered feel to the dining hall. I loved it.

One thing I did not love, on the other hand, was the deep purple around the room. All of the tables had centerpieces in the color of their houses. There was red, yellow, blue, and green floral centerpieces randomly placed around the room. And on two of the tables, there were purple flowers. It was a deep, royal purple color, for the fifth house.

“The raven house,” Malfoy said directly next to me. I could not hear the usual sneer in his voice. He must be pleased with the mascot of the fifth house. He was not looking at me when I turned, he was looking over my shoulder. I turned to see what he was staring at. It was Ron.

“Any particular reason you’re pale as a ghost, weasel?”

“Have you ever seen a redhead in purple, dumbass? I'm going to look hideous.”

Hermione turned to look at him and took his hand before she said, “Love, nothing can be worse than fourth year. Do you remember the formal robe, long hair combo? You looked like an 80-year-old woman.” He gaped like a fish and said something back in an attempt to save his self-esteem, but I wasn't focusing on them. My eyes were elsewhere.

I wonder what his hair looks like in the morning. In all of my time following him, not once was I able to see his calm moments. I wonder what he likes to do. What if he snores? Does he get nightmares too? Does he like hot chocolate? I like hot chocolate.

I must have been staring at him, because Pansy hit him and pointed to me. His attention turned to me so I looked away. It would be too much too soon to be this civil. Too many years of animosity and I do not have the energy to be mean right now, so I will play nice; but not too nice.

“Are we ever going to eat?” I asked. I need to move.

“Please god yes,” Blaise said as he pushed past all of us. He marched to a purple table in the direct center of the room. It was either that, or one at the front and center of the hall, so I appreciated his choice.

We all sat down. Hermione, Ron, and I on one side, the Slytherin trio on the other. I managed to sit directly across from Draco. I made an irrational amount of eye contact while waiting for the food to come out. I’ve never been good at keeping my head down.

**Draco-**

The sorting ceremony started at some point, but I could not bring myself to care. I was eating across from the man of my dreams. If that Hermione girl was not there, I could have sat next to him, but that might have been too much too soon.

There were so many speeches. I didn't care. My stomach was curling in all of the best ways as I tried to hold myself together. He’s making a terrifying amount of eye contact. His eyes are so green. My mum has an emerald necklace that my father bought for her. The gem in the center almost shines half as bright as his eyes. I vividly remember staring at that gem during the summer months, trying my absolute hardest to imagine what it would be like to be that close to his eyes. Kissing distance.

I am wearing that exact gem around my neck right now.

The next thing I know, there's food in front of me. I watch as Harry grabs all of his favorite foods. I could, very easily, make his plate for him. I would have given him more food, though. I could count his ribs through his shirt, loose as it is.

I make eye contact with Pansy before she throws her eyes in Blaise’s direction. I’ve been so absorbed in the man in front of me, that I have forgotten about the others. Pansy’s telling me to watch Blaise. I do, and what I see is hilarious.

It is clear that Ron did not expect Blaise’s appetite. The man may be a bean pole, but he could out-eat anyone. The Weasel included. Blaise was in the process of eating an entire roll in three or so bites while Ronald looking at him like a god among men. I take my gaze to Hermione and she is just as impressed. She’s absentmindedly stroking her napkin. Blaise could eat anything in the room and not get a stitch of food on himself, unlike her loverboy.

“Are you not hungry?” Harry said. I turned to him and looked at my plate. I had not touched anything yet. I snap out of my haze and grab something, anything before anyone else questioned me.

Dinner ended without a single conversation. There was not one snide comment, no breakdown of Antrome’s speech, and especially no quidditch conversation. I'm not saying I’m disappointed or anything, but Potter should really learn to keep his word.

The six of us stood up after we had finished eating and walked outside the dining hall. I switched on auto-pilot and turned towards the Slytherin dormitory before I felt a warm hand catch my sleeve. It was his hand.

“Where are you going? You don't sleep there anymore.” He’s right, I knew this, but nothing in the world mattered. His hand lingered on my sleeve for a few more seconds before he let go. He took his sweet time with that one.

Pansy gave me a very knowing look. It's a good thing I love that bitch or I would have roundhouse kicked her right there.

“Eighth years, can I have your attention please?” Antrome was standing on one of the benches directly outside the dining hall. “I do hope that all of you noticed the new house color and mascot. If not, please allow me to help.” She flicked her wand over the crowd and all of our uniforms shifted colors. Suddenly, my green tie turned to a royal purple with silver accompaniments. The once serpentine emblem on my jacket turned into that of a shining raven. I do quite love ravens, brilliant creatures they are.

“Many of you must be wondering why we chose a raven mascot? Ravens never forget a face that helped them. Just as you all will need to remember those who helped you through trying times. This transition from war, to a simple school year, will be challenging for many of you. Especially those of you who never seemed to have a simple school year.” Don’t I know it. I really do like this woman. “I have also heard many of you wonder where you will be staying this year. Unfortunately, due to the temporary nature of the eighth year, and the small house size, we could not afford to create an entire dormitory for you. There are temporary housing situations on the outskirts of the forbidden forest. Classes start promptly tomorrow. Feel free to ask me any questions. I will be staying here for the next few moments to answer whatever questions you have, however, if you do not have any questions, you are free to explore your new rooms.”

Hermione marched up to Antrome with a purpose the moment she stopped talking. I wonder what questions she was asking Antrome, because Hermione visibly relaxed when Antrome answered. Both Potter and Ron relaxed as well. I glanced at Pansy and Blaise to see what they thought about this. They seemed curious, but not alarmed. Whatever.

The fifth house was a wonder of magic. On the outside, it was a large shed, and for a solid moment I was horrified. Half of the monstrous rectangle was on land, with a large wrap-around porch, while the other half was over the lake. The dark wooden siding to the shed was less than appealing and the metal porch was sure to make as much noise as physically possible.

I turned to see the general consensus of the others. Pansy was absolutely horrified, but that was to be expected. She will never tell anyone, but she loves interior design and architecture. It's one of her favorite hobbies. Blaise had his usual mask on his face.

The Golden Trio, on the other hand, seemed very jittery. Hermione looked like she could vomit at any second. Ron was the palest I have ever seen him, and Potter? He was not moving. At all. He looked like a deer in headlights. Something was very, very wrong. I caught Ron’s eyes.

“We spent too much time in a tent this past year,” he said in lew of an explanation. Were they scared of a little camping? I would have expected that of Blaise, but not these three. I would have poked a little at them for their ridiculous fear, however, the crunching of leaves next to me stopped me in my tracks.

“There's definitely blibbering humdingers here. They love water.” Harry turned as smiled at the lunatic next to him. Luna Lovegood stood there with those radish earrings Pansy hates with a burning passion and those insane glasses. Blaise told me once that he wants to try them on so badly. I'm not going to lie I kind of want to as well. Alas, we have reputations to uphold. She was accompanied by that Nevil Longbottom.

“Don't worry, I ate plenty of garlic at dinner, just like you said.” Potter said, playing along with her insanity. Lovegood nodded solemnly in response.

“Let’s go in, shall we?” I followed Blaise up the stairs and towards the shack. Thank the stars, it's bigger on the inside. Actually, it's beautiful.

The roof struck me first. Hanging from the rafters were drapes of every variation. There were little silver and quartz crystals hanging from the ceiling as well. It looked like a purple sky. On the far side of the room there was a roaring fire, bigger than the one at Malfoy Manor. There were plush couches and these large, circular pillows thrown about. What is the purpose of those? I have no idea.

On the sides of the fireplace, there were two curling stairs leading to an upstairs. It is truly a pity that this building is only temporary. Pansy’s eyes were sparkling.

“Why the bloody hell did they make the outside so fucking ugly if this is the inside?” she said. I had to agree.

**Harry-**

I’m ready to go to bed. It has been such a long day, and all I want in the entire world is to take my nightly shower and lie down. I can and will sleep until my first course tomorrow, which does not start until noon.

I turned towards the stairs, bidding the group goodnight before I heard someone catch up to me.

“As if I’d let you choose your bed before me, Potter.” It was Malfoy. We made it to the top of the stairs and stopped. I decided that I had been civil enough today. I wanted to mess with him a little bit. I knew that our room was to the left, I just wanted to see if he knew. I looked up at him and gave him my best, ‘you lead the way’ look.

“Little shit.” He said as he took out his paper. Just as he raised his head to see if our room was right or left, I turned left. I wanted him to know that I knew.

In retaliation, he stomped past me. His stride was much longer than mine due to his incredibly long legs. Most of his height was there. He may be four or five inches taller than me, but I had him beat in mass. While he was a skeleton, I was broader. When I was eating properly, and playing quidditch, I could easily pick him up and throw him. Preferably off a cliff. Or a staircase. I’m not going to be too picky when it comes to murder.

I stopped in front of our room and raised my eyebrow. If he wanted to be the first in the room, princess was going to have to open the door himself.

“Shove off prick!” He was turning red, and there was a fire in his eyes only I could make happen. He opened the door, and tried his best to block my path while he scoped out our dorm. He eventually turned right and grabbed the bed in the far corner. That left me with a bed pushed on the far wall near what looked like a separate room.

“Wait. is that a bathroom?” Malfoy asked.

“Yes it is.” before he could say he wanted to switch places, I jumped on the bed and ruffled the covers. The multitude of pillows on the bed splayed everywhere. The room was, thankfully, quite large. We had double beds all to ourselves. Of course, it would be rather awkward if we had one double bed for the two of us.

Malfoy scanned the room and touched every single surface for absolutely no reason. He even went into my dresser at one point.

“It's a good thing I chose the bed I did. Your names on that bed.” he was right. On the top of the four-poster bed there was the name ‘Potter’ written in silver that shone startlingly bright against the dark purple canopy.

I did not have the energy to create a comeback to his quip. In fact, I had less than no energy at all. Before I could take my nightly shower, before I could change into my pajamas, or do any part of my nightly routine, I felt my eyelids grow excessively heavy. I felt myself slip into a deep, deep sleep in a way I have not had in a long, long time. I should have been hesitant to sleep next to a man that tried to kill me, but to be honest, I felt comfortable in a way I have not been in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Friends! I am so sorry for the long delay between chapters. I am in mu first year at my college, dealing with my first finals week, so I got suckerpunched with a workload I was not used too. I then tried to make everything up to you all by making this chapter more complex with shifts in perspective and twice as long, but that just meant more editing and more time. Finals are now over, so I will try to keep to a much more regular schedule from here on out. Also, if anyone wants to help me absolutely annihilate whoever had the bright idea to make finals worth this much of ones grade, I'd love an ass kicking partner.
> 
> Also, I would like to note that ravenclaw’s mascot is an eagle and not a raven I promise I googled it.


End file.
